GP Officer: Son Gohan!
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: Gohan thought that no one saw his epic victory against Cell Eight years ago. He couldn't have been more wrong when it turns out that not just anyone saw it, but the Devil Princess of Jurai Seto herself! Now the first son of Goku finds himself on a new adventure as a member of the Galaxy Police! MASSIVE AU
1. Prologue

**Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen! It's SSJ3Kyuubi here bringing you a brand new crossover. I'm a big fan of both dragonball z and Tenchi Muyo and for the longest I've wanted to try my hand in writing a crossover fic between the two franchises; and here is my attempt at doing so! Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to GP Officer: Son Gohan! **

**Prologue Start!**

Deep within the vacuum of space a lone ship was seen flying peacefully. Inside said ship sat a woman with light green hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was one that belonged to royalty. In front of her was a giant screen that she seemed to watch intently. On the screen, there were two warriors whose energy attacks had collided with each other and the two were now locked in a battle for dominance. The…creature, which was the best thing she could call it, on the left was tall, had a body that was light green in color with black spots all over it. Its body contained several plates on them; some on its shoulder and chest, others on its ankles, plus wings on his back which were also black.

On the other side, there was, much to the woman's surprise, a young boy with blond spiky hair that stood straight up, defying gravity with the exception of one lock that hangs down. The purple gi he was wearing was torn to shreds with the entire left side being ripped apart and his left arm covered in blood and limp. Plus his right pants leg had a hole in it. He was struggling against the monster; and while he managed to hold his ground for at the beginning, he was now losing…all hope seemed to be lost for the boy and the inhabitants of the planet. That was until several other warriors tried to jump in and attack the green monster.

This proved to be pointless as the monster deflected all of the attacks at it and continued to push the boy back but it came to a stop for a very brief second when a blond spiky haired man wearing saiyan armor attacked the monster from a distance, the woman knew without a doubt it was the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, distracting the monster for a few seconds; a few seconds that proved to be vital for the boy as they gave him the opportunity to strike. With a fierce roar, the boy at the last moment seemed to explode with power and his beam overpowered the monster's and obliterated it completely, not leaving a single trace.

The boy's gravity defying blond hair had changed into messy black hair that fell down and was shown to be a black mop-top. It seemed that fatigue finally hit the boy because before he knew it, he was back first on the ground unconscious with a smile on his face.

"Lady Seto." The green haired woman looked over her shoulder and saw a young woman with purple eyes and long black hair carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. Her attire resembled Seto's with the exception that hers was pink. The young woman took a look at what the green haired woman was watching on screen and raised an eyebrow. "You're watching HIM again?" She asked placing the tray on the table Seto was sitting near.

Seto looked ahead on the screen and saw a change of scenery; this time the young boy stood in an orange gi with a blue undershirt and wristbands along with shoes. His hair was once again in its strange spiky blond form that stood up in the air. She had witnessed the boy mercilessly ram his fist through the gut of a much larger and hulking man with green skin and red hair. Afterwards the young blonde finished the man off with an energy attack.

"It just boggles my mind every time I see him Minaho. The whole time we were keeping an eye on Goku Son. We never considered that his son could be an even bigger danger if pushed to the wrong side." She stated taking a sip of her tea.

"Still, I'm surprised that you didn't just take him and put him in the academy the first time you saw him."

"Despite his incredible power, he was still much too young Minaho." She took another sip of her tea as the scene on the screen. This time, the young boy had grown up into a rather tall young man with his hair much shorter and standing on end in a spiky formation. His clothing had changed once again; he was wearing a green tunic, black tights, white gloves and boots. He was battling what seemed to be a demon with red skin, a goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes who was also wearing a light blue suit that covered his entire body.

The demon seemed to struggle against the young man in battle, he charged forward with his sword in hand but this approach was a mistake for he was struck down by a drill like beam from the dark haired warrior. "I have to admit, watching him grow has become somewhat of a pastime for me…"

The next and final scene was the young man with his hair in its golden form; his hands were cupped and at his side as he charged yellow energy between them. He thrusted his hands forward at what was a giant brown cocoon. This continued for three times until the cocoon was finally destroyed.

After the final scene, the screen turned to black and the two women sat in silence enjoying their tea. This went on for a few brief seconds before Minaho spoke up: "So what will you do now Lady Seto? Will you go do to Earth and pay him a visit yourself?"

"No." Was Seto's answer. "I don't want to appear over eager when we finally meet face to face. The decision to join the GP is one I want to make sure that he makes on his own without any of my influence whatsoever. That being said, I would like to meet him myself."

"I see. Should I contact the GP and request for an officer to recruit him?" Minaho asked.

"That would be much appreciated Minaho." The green haired woman replied. With that, Minaho left the room to contact the GP and tell them about their potential new recruit: Gohan Son!

**Prologue End**

**Before anyone asks, I purposely had Gohan's last name first in the story title because it rolled off the tongue better that way. As you can all tell from this Prologue, I changed up the Buu saga and I do have plans for SERIOUSLY changing up the Tenchi continuity. But that's all I really have to say so catch you all next time in GP Officer Son Gohan! **

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Choices For The Future

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gents to GP Officer: Son Gohan! Let's get this chapter started! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 (Choices for the Future): Start!**

***Cue Cold War from 'The Amazing Spider-man 2 Soundtrack'***

"WOO HOO!" Was the shout of a young man dressed in a black sweater, pants, and a ski mask with the letter A on top speeding away in a white van. Inside the van along with him were two other men in the same attire as he was. One was a middle aged, tall and burly man with a thick moustache; his ski mask having the letter B on it. The other was a man who was roughly the same age and size as the other large man, except, his ski mask had the letter C on it.

"I can't believe it! A million Zeni, and it's all ours!" The young man said. He and his accomplices had just pulled off a giant bank heist, the end result? One million Zeni.

"It's not over yet." Came the booming voice of the man with the letter C on his mask. "Remember the plan, after we get out of Hercule City, we ditch this van and go our separate ways."

"No worries," the man with the letter a on his mask said. "We're practically in the clear, there's nothing that can get in our way now!" As if the world wanted to mess screw him over, the van came to an immediate halt. By what, you ask?

In front of the Van stood a man in black tights with a green tunic over it, white gloves and shoes. On his head, there was a white bandana and he wore sunglasses. He effortlessly held the care in place by holding his hand out on the hood of the car, despite the screeching wheels of the car trying to force itself to get a move on.

"HALT Evil doers!" The shades wearing man said in a loud booming voice. "Give yourselves up now for your misdeeds before you make things even worst for yourselves."

"Damn it. It's Saiyaman!" Robber B said. "What do we do?!"

"I'll tell ya what we do!" Robber A then slammed his foot on the gas pedal in hopes of running down Saiyaman, but the man in green and black would not budge. With a clenched fist, Saiyaman rammed his fist right into the car and ripped out the engine of the van, immediately putting the car to a stop.

"You guys won't be getting far without this. Now give up!

"Crap! Now what?!" Robber A asked. When he looked around him, he saw that his accomplices had exited the van and pretty much ditched him.

Robber B was hauling ass in a desperate attempt to get around from the man in green. Unfortunately, a man running on foot was no match for someone who could fly around the world in minutes. Saiyaman had the crook on the ground knocked out in mere seconds.

Before the Superhero could pick up the crook, he felt something repeatedly and ineffectively pelt him in the back. Looking behind him, he saw Robber C shooting him with his machine gun. In an instant, Saiyaman had snatched the gun away from the theif and broke it in half.

"Your foul weaponry will have no effects on me Ne'er do well!" He chanted as he chopped the man in the neck, knocking him out.

"Oh yeah? Well how will my 'foul weaponry' do against this punk here?!' Saiyaman looked to his right and saw that Robber A had taken a hostage, a young boy with shaggy brown hair. "Don't move freak! Or the kid gets it!"

"You scoundrel! You'd use a child as a shield?!" The hero snarled.

"I do what it takes to survive! Now don't move a muscle or I will put this kid down!"

In spite of the dire situation, The Great Saiyaman's snarl faded away and was replaced with a grin: "I won't have to move. As a matter of fact, I'm not even going to be the one to stop you…"

"The hell are you…" Before robber A could finish, his gun was kicked up in the air and he was knocked out with a fierce elbow strike to the side of the head.

The young boy who was held hostage turned and saw his savior: A woman who was wearing attire similar to Saiyaman's, except her tunic was light blue and she was wearing a darker blue long sleeved shirt and she was wearing a white and pink helmet with a pink cape.

"You're alright now." She reassured. "He won't try to hurt you anymore…"

"Tommy!" A brunette woman shouted as she ran to the woman.

"Mommy!" The boy shouted as he ran to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"Sorry I'm late Saiyaman." The female hero said as she floated over to her male counterpart. "I was held up with trouble on the other side of the city…"

"That's fine Saiyawoman." The bandana wearing hero said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're right on time."

"Speaking of being on time, we should probably hurry or we'll be late for you-know-what?"

"Oh right! We better hurry!" The two heroes took to the air and flew off.

**XXX**

The son of Goku and daughter of Hercule had flown down a large bulletin board where they pressed a button on their watches, changing out of their superhero outfits and into very special attire; Gohan wearing a black tux while Videl wore a long yellow dress. But, the two pieces of clothing the teenagers had both been wearing were a black graduation cap and gown along with an orange high button pinned to their gowns.

"You ready?" Videl asked.

"Yep. Let's do it." Gohan said with a nod as the two rushed over before they completely missed out on what was sure to be a VERY big day for them.

Today was graduation for Orange Star High. Students had been lined up waiting for their diplomas dressed in Graduation garbs. This ceremony was held outside with parents were sitting in bleachers in the back, where students with diplomas were sitting closer to the stage. There was one student was lined up waiting for his diploma before Videl and Gohan rushed up and got in line.

"Lickor Reeshe." The professor called out the name as a young brunette male walked up to the professor, shaking the professor's hand and receiving the diploma and walked off the stage to take his seat. The professor grabbed the next diploma and called the name: "Videl Satan."

"Wish me luck." Videl whispered to Gohan as she walked on and received her diploma, receiving cheers from her peers and the rest of the audience, of course none louder than her father, The World Champ Hercule.

After taking her seat, the professor grabbed the diploma of the last student and read it aloud: "Gohan Son."

Gohan's heart pounded into his chest as he heard his name, he took his walk to receive his diploma, and it seemed like the longest walk of his entire life. Walking to the professor, he sensed for two very vital power levels. Looking up in the stands he saw them: His family. His mother Chi-Chi, his younger brother Goten, plus some of his other friends: Bulma, Trunks, Krillin, 18, and their daughter Maron, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. They were all there, watching him on in this, the biggest moment of his life. With a deep exhale, Gohan grabbed his diploma and shook the hand of his professor. With that and a few words from the Valedictorian Videl, the ceremony came to an end.

**XXX**

"I always dreamt of this day, but now that it's here…I can't believe it." Chi-Chi said with tear stained eyes as her eldest son, who stripped out of his graduation attire and was now wearing a light blue T-shirt with a rice ball on the front, walked up to her and her youngest boy Goten. Not waiting any longer, she embraced Gohan in a big hug. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you! Top of your class and most likely to succeed."

The dark haired young man chuckled lowly as he hugged his mother back for a few brief seconds before he let of her and handed her his diploma: "I believe this is for you." He said.

Chi-Chi stared at the diploma with beaming eyes when the younger Son sibling spoke up.

"Hey Gohan, does this mean you don't have to go to school anymore?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Chi-Chi spoke up for Gohan before he could answer. "Gohan still has college to grow through! Oh goodness, that reminds me, we need to start looking at schools! Set up interviews! Start signing up for scholarships!"

"Easy mom, we'll get all that done. For now, let's just celebrate this okay?" Gohan said with a light chuckle, trying to get his mother off the subject of his future as right now, he didn't want to think about it.

Chi-Chi blinked for a few seconds before saying: "Well, I suppose you're right…." She said. The family was brought out of their moment when they heard a clearing of the throat. Looking behind them, they saw Videl staring at them, her graduation garbs gone and she was now wearing a plain yellow T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey there Einstein." She greeted. Seeing that as a cue to leave, the wife of Goku grabbed her youngest son by the hand and was about to walk off.

"I'll leave you too alone. Gohan don't stay too long…" She said as she and Goten left the two graduates to themselves.

"What was that about? Chi-Chi's giving you a curfew on graduation?" Videl teased.

Gohan's response was to let out a chuckle and said: "Not really. Bulma's planning a party at Capsule Corp for me. It's supposed to be after the graduation ceremony."

"Wait really? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a light glare shot towards the demi saiyan.

Gohan held his hands up in defense. "I-I just forgot about it. With the graduation ceremony and everything else that was going on, it just slipped my mind."

"Hm. Well, I suppose I'll let it slide this time. It's a bummer, Sharpner had been pestering me for a week to come to his graduation party, if I knew Bulma was throwing you a party, I would've told him I was going to be there."

"Well Videl, if you don't want to go, I'm sure Sharpener would understand if you didn't..." Gohan reasoned but the daughter of Hercule just waved off that thought and responded with:  
>"Nah. I'm not just gonna bail at the last minute. Besides, Erasa's also expecting me to be there. Speaking of which, I have to get going right now. Those two are probably waiting for me right now."<p>

"Okay, I'll catch you later Videl. Maybe the two of us can just hang out some time." The saiyan hybrid offered as he turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Hey Gohan?" Videl called out, catching the taller man's attention as he looked at her again.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Videl stood in silence for several seconds before she shook her head and said: "I…just wanted you to tell you to have fun at your party."

"Thanks Videl. See you later." He waved her goodbye as he walked to his family. Videl smiled watching her friend before she let out a depressed sigh.

"Way to go Videl, you blew it…again…" she said. Once again she failed at telling Gohan that she wanted to be more than just his friend. She had these feelings for the hybrid since they trained for the World Tournament a year ago, where Gohan taught her how to fly. She had gotten to know him better throughout that time as they bonded; it was after the tournament, when he went off with his friends and that Supreme Kai person that she knew for sure that she liked him.

Unfortunately, with that realization, there came the fact that she had to confess to him; which turned out to be one of the most difficult things she's never been able to do. Every time it seemed that she had worked up the courage to do so, she couldn't find it in her to do it.

'What's wrong with you Videl?!' She chastised herself as she rubbed her temples. 'I've trained with the guy, I've met his family, and I've fought crime with him. Hell I even helped him take down a giant muscle bounded freak with golden hair!' She listed, shivering as she remembered the encounter she, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had against Broly a month after the World Tournament.

She let out a short exhale as she took her mind of her crush and more towards Sharpner's party: "Don't worry about it Videl. For now, just focus on the party; you'll get a chance to tell Gohan how you feel soon enough. It's not like the guy's going anywhere anytime soon…"

**XXX**

Gohan's graduation party at Capsule Corp was a very festive one amongst his closest friends. The attendants at the party were of course the same people that were at the graduation ceremony along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi's friend Turtle, Oolong and Puar. Even Vegeta was there, although he stayed in a nearby corner of the room the party took place in. The demi saiyan received a few awesome…and not so awesome gifts from his friends: A telescope and a capsule that contained his own gravity room from Bulma, A new gaming console from Yamcha, a copy of his favorite book: 'To Kill A Mockingbird' from Krillin, a couple of manga courtesy of Goten and Trunks. His last gift was being presented to him now, courtesy of Roshi.

"Gohan, consider this gift I have for you as a rite of passage from one man to another." The old master said as he handed Gohan a few books that were covered in brown wrappings.

"Books? Well, Thanks Master Roshi!" The hybrid said as he attempted to remove the wrapping from the books before Roshi grabbed his hands, stopping him from doing so.

"Don't do that!" The old man instantly cried. He then closed in on the man and whispered: "T-These are meant to be read when you're by yourself…" Unfortunately his whispering wasn't hushed enough that Chi-Chi couldn't hear him, which was why she snatched the gift from Gohan's hands and removed the wrapping, revealing four porn magazines.

The wife and mother of the Son family was now seething mad, if the glare she was giving Roshi was anything to go by.

"N-N-Now Chi-Chi, the boy's eighteen! I'm sure he's had a thought or two about the opposite sex. Especially with that lady friend he's always wi-" He never got to finish that statement because before he knew it, he was socked right in the nose by Chi-Chi.

"You sick pervert!" The boiling red widow shouted as she stomped away at the martial arts master. "I won't let you corrupt my baby with those awful magazines!" Gohan and Krillin had to hold her back just so she wouldn't try and kill Roshi.

Other than that little fiasco, the party went off without a problem. Everyone was having a good time…well everyone but Gohan. Goku's firstborn was standing outside, using the excuse that he wanted some air, losing himself in thought.

'Does this mean you don't have to go to school anymore?' Goten's question kept ringing in his head. It should have been an easy answer: Of course. He wanted to go to school; he wanted to be a scholar. It was his dream since he was a kid. So why was it that for the last year and a half, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted anymore?

"Gohan." Looking up, he saw him. The man with green skin who was wearing a white cape and turban along with a purple gi; his first mentor and closest friend, Piccolo.

"Piccolo. Hey! Why aren't you at the party?" Gohan asked.

"You know better than anyone that I'm not one for parties. I'd rather spend my time meditating. I'm just here to congratulate you for your graduation." The Namekian said.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and chuckled before saying: "Oh thanks for that…"

Piccolo gave his former student a keen eye looking at him then he said: "You look troubled Gohan. Is something the matter?"

"What? Something the matter? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gohan waved off while laughing, but the stern look on the Namek's face said he wasn't buying that. "There's no pulling the wool over your eyes is there?" He asked with a sigh.

Piccolo smirked at that question and answered with: "You think I can't tell when there's something bothering you; with as long as we've known each other?"

Gohan sighed; if there was anyone he could tell about this, it was his friend Piccolo. He looked around; making sure no one was nearby and then began to pour his heart out.

"All my life, all I wanted was to be a scholar. I spent so much time reading books, doing math equations, and studying biology terminology. I thought I had my whole life mapped out. I was gonna graduate high school, go to college, get my diploma, then go on to become a great scientist. But lately, I feel like…I'm having second thoughts. I'm thinking that maybe going to college and being a scholar isn't what the future has planned out for me…"

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do if you don't want to go to college?" Piccolo asked. Gohan looked down to the ground and said.

"This is gonna sound silly but…I thought that I wanted a normal and peaceful life. But there's this part of me, I guess that's my Saiyan half, that misses the adventure, the action. Well, minus all the life or death fights. This feeling I have now, it was there when I was younger, but I guess I just buried it in the books, but ever since that situation with Babidi, it's come back and it's stronger than ever. Guess my dad's rubbed off on me more than I thought…I don't know, maybe it's just after graduation scares."

"Then, there's a part of you that desires a more exciting future?" Piccolo asked to which Gohan answered with a nod. "Gohan, if you've thought about this, then it's something you need time to figure out and decide for yourself." Piccolo said with a hand placed on the spiky haired man's left shoulder. "Does Chi-Chi know about this?"

"My mom…There's no way she can know this. She wants me to be in college more than I do…"

"Gohan, you're a grown man now and this is your future here, not Chi-Chi's. If you're having second thoughts about going to school then you have to put your foot down and tell her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan said. "Thanks Piccolo, I feel a little better about this."

"Anytime, Gohan." The Namekian said with a smile. "Before I forget, here; it's a gift from everyone at the lookout and Korin's tower." He said as he took out a capsule that Dende received from Bulma and handed it to the demi-saiyan.

After pressing the switch on and tossing the capsule to ground, the cloud of smoke that usually came with activating a capsule dissipated, revealing a new gi with a bag of Senzu Beans on top of it. Gohan picked both up and stashed the bag of Senzu in his pocket and proceeded to get a closer inspection of the new Gi.

It was a combination of Piccolo's and his father's with Piccolo's purple gi and Goku's dark blue undershirt, wrist bands, and sash. On the top right side of it there was a patch with the kanji for Gohan's family name Son on it and when he flipped to the back, there was a much larger patch with symbol on the back meaning guardian.

"Guardian?" Gohan said the name aloud as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dende thought it would be a fitting title for you." The Namekian explained. "He, along with Korin and Yajirobe, also wanted me to send you their congrats."

"Oh, well tell them I said thanks; and thanks for the GI Piccolo. It looks great!" Gohan complimented.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later." With that, the Namekian took to the skies, looking over his shoulder as his former student and friend waved him goodbye.

Gohan stored his present back into the capsule it came from and headed back inside, where the rest the party continued for a few more hours until everyone went home that night.

**XXX**

Gohan stretched his limbs as he walked to his usual area to train in his new GI. You read that right: Gohan Son was willfully training. In the last eight years since the defeat of Cell, Gohan continued honing his martial arts skills and growing stronger. The first three months after the android's demise, Gohan admittedly didn't care about training and just focused on studying as he didn't see any reason to train. That thought exited his mind after the Bojack incident where the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers interrupted the Intergalactic Martial Arts tournament and wreaked havoc.

It was after Bojack's defeat that the half saiyan truly learned the weight of the responsibility his father entrusted him with when he died. Being tasked with protecting the Earth meant that he had to be ready for whatever threatened the Earth.

This meant that he had to learn to balance his training with his studies, which was initially a very difficult task for him, especially with Chi-Chi fighting him every time the issue came up. But he eventually convinced her that this was what was best for him and she begrudgingly approved of it. His training ranged from him training on his own to sparring and meditating with Piccolo which led to him learning one of the Namekian's signature moves, the Special Beam Cannon, to even using Bulma's gravity chamber when Vegeta wasn't. When Goten was of age, he took him on in an apprentice like role.

But today for him was an independent meditation day, which did wonders for clearing his mind, something he needed right now to better think about his future, and what was a right action for him.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. It was the same place where he taught Videl to fly for the World Tournament. He then proceeded to sit down Indian style and placed his right hand on top of his left, a form he picked up from his first mentor and let his mind drift away from all his troubles. It was actually very therapeutic for him, not having to worry about anything and just take in the calms of nature all around him. Five minutes in and he felt very in touch with his surrounding environment. He could feel the wind blowing on his skin and causing the grass to rustle. He could hear the chirping if the birds in the numerous trees and sense other wildlife just tending to their own devices. He could also hear the… very aggravating screeching noise that was closing in on him?!

"GAH! What is that noise?!" The half Saiyan more shouted than asked as he hopped to his feet and looked around in hopes of finding that rather aggravating noise. It was then something that he couldn't see dropped from the sky and stopping just before hitting the ground, the speed it was coming from and the way it immediately stopped created a burst of wind that blew Gohan away. Luckily, the eldest Son sibling was able to catch himself in the air.

"What on Earth?!" A confused Gohan asked as he looked down at seemingly nothing. He decided since he couldn't see anything, he would feel it out. With some focus, he managed to sense someone inside whatever that thing was, and while he or she's power was higher than that of a normal person's, it didn't hold a candle to his own. He floated forward until his face collided with something solid. Placing his hand on it, he couldn't get a read on what it was, some ship maybe? When he heard a strange sounding noise, he slowly descended to the ground and watched as waves formed on, what he assumed, the bottom of the object. Gohan took a fighting stance, ready to face anything. He was no stranger to aliens coming on his planet, wanting to raise hell; he was trained and ready for anything, anything but a surprisingly normal looking woman materializing from the waves.

Gohan dropped his stance and just stared at the woman blankly as she slowly began to walk towards him. As she walked to him he noticed her short blond hair, her attire that consisted of a dark gray long sleeved skin tight shirt along with a pair of light gray form fitting pants. Now that he got a closer look at her, she was taller than the average woman, about Five foot six, maybe seven? And her eyes were actually this pretty bluish green color. She also was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo? Is anyone there?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Oh great! I was worried for a second that my ship landing might have done something to hurt you or something! You wouldn't begin to imagine the amount of trouble I would've gotten into if that happened." She then finished with her laughing.

Gohan owlishly blinked at the blonde and simply responded with: "Uhhhh…"

"So, you're Gohan Son?" The mysterious blonde asked, interrupting Gohan.

"Well, yes I am, but how do you know…" Once again, he was interrupted.

"Great! It's good to know that the coordinates to find you weren't wrong. Although now that I'm getting a good close look at you, I must say I'm very impressed." She then traced her finger across his well-built chest. "You must have worked yourself to the bone to get a body like this…"

The hybrid was growing a little nervous at how close and touchy this woman was. Admittedly, despite all his high school experiences, he was still very new when it came to dealing with women. "Umm...ma'am?" he called out to the stranger in hopes of getting her to stop being so close.

Apparently, it worked when the blonde stopped feeling his chest and said: "My mother is called ma'am. You can call me Kaunaq. Amane Kaunaq. Now that I see you in person Gohan, I must say, I can definitely see why you'd make a nice fit into the GP."

"The wha…"

"The GP is a great career move for you Gohan. You can earn your technician's license, not to mention all the benefits you earn! The pay isn't bad either…" She listed.

"Wait, what's the GP?" Gohan asked.

"I'd love to explain to you, but I don't have time; here." She handed Gohan a pamphlet. "This isn't an entertaining read, but it will fill you in on the details you need to know."

"Uh…Okay…" He said, receiving the pamphlet.

"Great! Then that means my work here is done!" Amane then began to walk away from Gohan.

"Huh? W-Wait!" Gohan called out to her and he seemingly got her attention when Amane stopped and glanced at Gohan over her shoulder.

"I really hope you join. I promise if you do I'll make it worth your while…" She said with a wink as the ground once again vibrated and waves formed around Amane."

"GEH! Not again!" Gohan cried out with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears. This lasted for only a few brief seconds before it stopped, signaling that the ship (?) was seemingly gone.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered as he looked around. He tried to sense for Amane but her energy also vanished. Gohan took a look at the pamphlet he was given that read: "Galaxy Police." He looked to the sky and all he could ask was:

"What just happened?"

**Chapter End**

**And there we go. With this chapter, I guess I wanted to give more realism to Gohan. I didn't want him to just magically get up one day and say: "Hey! I don't want to be a scholar anymore! I just wanna spend my whole life training." I wanted where he is now in the fic to feel more…natural; and what's more natural than being scared of what life after high school has in store for you and whether you really know for sure if you know what you want to do in life. Whether I succeeded or not, I'll leave it up to you guys. **

**I'll catch you all Next Time in GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Mdhunter111: **Ask and you shall receive :)

**Cereberus13: **Thanks. Hope I can keep you interested.

**Rebmul: **I have some vague idea for pairings. But you'll just have to keep reading to see what I do with them ;)

**Egohan: **As someone who has Gohan in their username, I appreciate this.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Support

**Welcome back Peeps to GP Officer, Son Gohan! This chapter is dedicated to all moms/mother figures everywhere. So let's get into it: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 (Support): Start!**

The Lookout: A platform located at a point higher than any could see; a tower located high above the clouds, this also included Korin Tower the tower owned by Master Korin, that was connected to it. The Lookout had been the meeting grounds for the Z-fighters, it was where they could see and sense battles that were transpiring whenever danger struck. The people here that took residence in this area were the genie known as Mr. Popo, Gohan's mentor and friend Piccolo, and of course, the Earth's guardian Dende. These three were in relative peace, enjoying the tranquility that the lookout was usually associated with: Popo was watering plants, Piccolo was meditating as was per usual, and Dende was on the edge of the lookout watching all of Earth's inhabitants as they carried on with their usual activities in the day.

But when Dende sensed a very familiar energy coming towards the lookout, a smile shone on his face. Taking a few steps back, he saw Gohan shooting up into the sky before landing on the lookout. The young Namekian walked over to him and said:

"Gohan! It's been a while; I see you're enjoying the new GI."

The demi saiyan traced a hand over his new wardrobe and grinned: "Yeah. It feels really comfortable! Thanks Dende." He said.

"As great as it is to have you up here on the lookout, I get the feeling that you aren't here just for a regular visit." Dende said.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Piccolo…" The hybrid explained. Piccolo sensing and hearing Gohan got out of his meditative state and walked over to him

"Gohan. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Actually Piccolo, there's something I need your help with…" Goku's eldest son said. He proceeded to show the pamphlet he received from Amane and the two, along with Dende and Popo who had just finished watering plants, read it. In the pamphlet there were details on what the GP involved with and three out of the four readers didn't know what to make of it.

"I must have read this thing a dozen times on the way here…" Gohan stated.

"The Galaxy Police? I've heard of these people before!" Dende stated. The elder Namekian and Demi-Saiyan looked at him with widened eyes.

"You have? When?" Gohan asked.

"It was after I and the other Namekians were transported to New Namek. We had been living peacefully there for a month before an unknown ship landed on the planet. We were scared, fearing that another tyrant like Frieza had arrived, ready to cause harm to our new home. But as it turned out, a human looking person and this dog like alien arrived and just asked us questions. They were apparently there because they knew about the destruction of the first Namek. Plus, the sudden resurgence of the Namekian people made them curious; they wanted more details as to what happened on that day." Dende finished explaining.

"What did you tell them?" Piccolo questioned.

"Everything; how Frieza and his soldiers came to the first Namek and caused harm to my people in search of the dragon balls, you guys' involvement in it all, and then how Goku defeated Frieza…"

"And after that?"

"After that, nothing. They just thanked us for our cooperation, apologized for what happened to first Namek, and then they just left…"

"That sounds a little strange," Piccolo said with crossed arms and a scowl. "These people just came to ask questions? It sounds a little suspicious…" he said.

Gohan rubbed under his chin and thought very hard about this new info. "I don't know Piccolo," he started. "Is there anything suspicious about asking about what happened to a planet? Especially considering the fact that a species that was thought to be extinct turned out to be more alive than ever?"

"It's not just that Gohan." Piccolo said. "Think about it, do you honestly think that someone with a reputation like Frieza's wouldn't be known across the universe? If this so called Galaxy Police's job is to capture criminals across the galaxy like it says in this pamphlet, then why weren't they aware of Frieza's intentions before he came to the planet? And if they knew of the planet's destruction, where were they when the planet was exploding? Something about this feels too shady for my liking…"

"Hm…Yeah, you do bring up a lot of good points." Gohan admitted. "But even so, everything turned out okay in the end. Frieza was stopped, the Namekians for the most part were okay and we found them a new home, and we managed to wish all our dead friends back to life…"

"That's the kind of thing I would expect your father to say…"

"Heh heh. Sorry…" was Gohan's apology as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. Instead of being angry, Piccolo just exhaled.

"No need for apologies Gohan." Piccolo smiled. "That positive attitude and optimism is a good thing to have in times of despair. I would never tell him this to his face, but I respect him for who he was as both a warrior and the effect he had on people. It's good to see some of his traits being passed on down to you."

"Thanks Piccolo. But your stand on things isn't wrong; if these guys are what they say they are, then there are a lot of things piling up here that I'd like some answers to."

"So what are you going to do now Gohan? It sounds a lot like you plan on joining…" Dende said.

Hearing this, Gohan's eyes wandered down to the ground. "To…to be honest Dende, I'm not sure. I won't lie, from everything I've read in this pamphlet, the GP sounds like a fun and exciting place. But could I really just leave Earth to be out there in space?"

"Gohan look, if this is about Chi-Chi…?"

"It's not just about my mom Piccolo," The hybrid started with his back turned to the two Nameks. "It's about Goten, you, Dende, Videl. Everyone and thing I know and love is here on Earth; and this Galaxy Police is expecting me to abandon all of that. Not only that, but when my dad died, he left it up to me to protect Earth. What if something happens to the planet and I'm not here to save it? I…I can't go knowing that…"

Piccolo looked at his former student and saw the distress this current inner conflict was causing him confusion and trouble. He had seen plenty of scenarios where the half-breed was like this after Goku's death, where he seemed like he didn't need the answer and he had no one to turn to; it was times like this where the Namekian wished the man was still alive so he could be here to talk to his son, but because he wasn't he made sure to be there to support and guide the boy whenever he could much like he did yesterday, and much like he was about to now.

He walked over to Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Goku's firstborn to turn around and look at him. Once he got his attention, Piccolo spoke.

"Gohan, I know you want to uphold your promise to Goku, but you can't hold his words over your head your whole life. I can tell you right now that if it Goku were here right now, he would want you to go. Hell, if he were in your position, he'd take the opportunity without a second thought…"

"Heh. Yeah, you're right about that…" Gohan said, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Goku believed something: that if he wasn't there to protect the Earth, he could count on the rest of us to pick up the slack. You don't have to put the fate of the planet on your shoulders alone. If you leave, I promise that I, along with Vegeta and the others, will be more than ready to step up against whatever threatens the planet."

"I understand; this has actually made things clearer for me. Thanks Piccolo, I knew coming here for your input would help me."

Piccolo just smiled at his former pupil and said: "Anytime; "I've never said this to you Gohan, but I'm proud of the man you're growing into. Just know that I'm behind whichever decision you make."

"I know. Well I better get going. Mom's probably wondering where I am right now." Gohan said as he floated upwards. He moved towards the edge of the Lookout, ready to leave. Not before Piccolo gave him the following words of advice:

"Gohan, whatever path you choose, make sure it's the one that you want for yourself, this is an offer I'm sure you won't get twice, so do what will make you happy."

Gohan looked over his shoulder and gave both his former mentor and the guardian of The Earth the trademark Son family grin. "I will Piccolo, thanks…for everything... I'll see you guys!" Gohan blasted down towards the sky

Dende and Piccolo watched Gohan descend towards the ground, looking more and more like a small dot as he did so. Things had gotten quite for a few seconds before Dende spoke up:

"Why did that goodbye sound like we weren't going to see him again for a while?" He asked. In response, Piccolo merely smiled.

"Because his mind is made up; I think it was before he even got here. Right now, I think he just needs to straighten some things he's unsure of out. If he doesn't do this, he won't be able to go through with the decision of leaving Earth."

"Like who will protect the Earth?"

"Not just that, the biggest obstacle that will keep him from leaving is his mother. Gohan will stay if he doesn't get his mother's approval of this, and that's if he even has the nerve to tell her in the first place…"

**XXX**

"Gohan, there you are." Chi-Chi said as she watched her eldest son walk in while she was preparing lunch. "You were out later than usual; I thought something had happened…"

"Oh nothing happened mom. I was just flying to clear my head." Gohan sugarcoated. That was honestly why he was at the Lookout.

"Clear your mind? Is there something that's wrong Gohan, you know you can tell me if that's the case." Said the Son widow.

"It's just…" Gohan started pulling out the pamphlet that he stored in the back of his pants, ready to explain exactly why he needed to clear his. To tell her that he had plans to join the Galaxy Police.

"Just what?" Asked Chi-Chi as she took her focus off of the dish she was preparing to look at Gohan. When he looked her in the eye, Gohan froze. He pictured it then and there: the sight of him showing here the pamphlet and suggesting that he wanted to go to the GP. He could also see the eventual flip out his mom would have and her denying him of going to the GP and her swinging that ever so evil frying pan of doom at him.

With a gulp, the Demi-Saiyan stuffed the pamphlet back into his pants and said: "Just…thinking about which school would be best for me…" He lied, mentally chastising himself for his cowardice when it came to talking to his mother.

"Oh, well I can see why you'd be so nervous. But no need to worry, I have a couple of schools in mind for you, all we have to do is call them and set up some interviews."

"That's great…" said Gohan with forced enthusiasm. "So, where's Goten?"

"He's over at Capsule Corp playing with Trunks." She explained. "Anyway, change out of those clothes. I need a hand in the kitchen."

"On it." Gohan said as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Goten and changed into a white tank top and black pants. His GI lay sprawled on the bed along with the pamphlet. Gohan 1ooked down at the pamphlet and started to pick it up and read once again.

"Gohan, did you-" Chi-Chi looked on in curiosity when she entered the room for she saw her oldest son jump in surprise and quickly hid the pamphlet behind his back, hoping that she didn't see it. "What's that you're holding?"

"O-Oh nothing!" Gohan pathetically lied hoping deep down that his mother would buy that. Unfortunately, the world had different plans for him.

"Gohan, hand me whatever it is behind your back." Gohan's mother instructed.

"I-I have no idea what you're-"

"NOW!" With a dejected sigh, Gohan handed the pamphlet to his mom. He closed his eyes as his mother began reading the pamphlet, he was mentally preparing himself for the verbal lashing that was bound to happen when she finished reading, but surprisingly after thirty minutes…Chi-Chi had remained quiet.

The firstborn of Chi-Chi and Goku opened his eyes and saw that his mother was still reading the pamphlet quite intently. This actually gave the spiky haired man a glimmer of hope which could be seen in his eyes. Of course that hope was probably for naught as he knew what the answer was going to be once Chi-Chi finished reading.

Another five minutes had gone by and Chi-Chi had gotten all the info she needed out of the pamphlet and closed it. She looked up at her son to see that he had a hopeful expression on his face, plus there was something in his eyes. There was this…glimmer there; something that she had seen before a lot of times in her life with her late husband. She gave her eldest son a look before she asked:

"You want to go don't you Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"I know that look in your eyes well enough. Your father used to have that same look whenever he found his next big fight or adventure. Like father, like son I guess…"

"It's no big deal mom, I was just gonna throw this dumb thing away and be done with it…" Gohan said with a tad bit of a forced smile.

"Is that what you really want or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?" Chi-Chi asked which gained her a look of surprise from her son.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to tell me what YOU want Gohan…"

Completely caught off guard by the fact that his mother of all people asked him this, Gohan closed his eyes and truly thought about his response here. After ten seconds of gathering his thoughts, Gohan began his explanation: "Well I…I don't think my future just has college and a nice job in store for me. I get the feeling that there's something greater for me, and that something greater might be out there in the Galaxy Police. So, I want to do this." There it was; Gohan put everything out there for his mother to hear and now he was prepared for what the inevitable shit storm that was bound to ensue from Chi-Chi; he could feel the frying pan of doom crashing against his skull. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect the answer that he did receive from his mom.

"Okay." Chi-Chi was not one for materialistic objects, but in that moment she wished she had a camera, because the face Gohan made when she gave her approval was one that she could save for years to come and share with her future (and she means very FAR into the future) grandchildren.

"That's…that's it? Just Okay?" Gohan asked; his eyes as wide as plates.

"That's it." Chi-Chi nodded.

"You mean…you're fine with me going out into space?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with the anger Gohan expected her to initially have. "I don't want you to go off into space and fighting some crazy aliens and who knows what! I want you here, at home where I know you'll be at a great school working towards a diploma…" After her mini rant she took a breath and reverted back to a calm expression.

"But, you're an adult Gohan, and this is YOUR life. You have to make choices for yourself and decide what kind of person you want to be; and no matter how much I may not like some of your choices, the only thing I can do is support you. So go, have your little adventures in space. Just…just…"

"Mom…" Gohan watched in surprise, not only at the words she was saying, but what she was doing while she was talking to him.

His mother was now in tears.

"It's funny…" Chi-Chi said with a smile while she was still crying. "I can remember when you were just born. I held you in my arms and I knew just by looking at you, that you were going to be a great child who was going to do great things, and I've watched you grow into a great young man; and now that you're a man and you're going on with the rest of your life I…I wish I had the Dragon Balls so that I could wish that you were still that baby."

Gohan watched on as he saw his mother pour her heart out to him and it tore at him to see her upset like this. He hated seeing her in the state she was right now. He never forgot just how much of a mess she was after she found out that Goku died for the second time. He spent weeks berating himself for his recklessness against Cell when he saw Chi-Chi's reaction. He promised himself after that that he wouldn't do anything to make her cry again.

But here he stood, feeling miserable because he had just broken that promise…

"I know I was hard on you sometimes when you were growing up, especially when it came to your school work and you training, but I did that because I wanted you to be safe, I never wanted to see you hurt or in danger." This was the honest truth with Chi-Chi. One of the biggest reasons she raised Gohan the way she did was because of the battle between Goku and Piccolo in the World Tournament. She clearly remembered seeing how Goku was beaten and battered as the fight went on. She remembered the number of times she thought that Goku had died in that fight.

It was her main reason for keeping Gohan as far away from fighting as possible, not only because she didn't want him to end up uneducated like Goku, but because she never wanted to see him physically beaten like Goku was on that day…

"I wish I could keep you here and protect you from whatever the world throws at you Gohan. It's all I wanted. Every time you went with your father and his friends for some fight that was the one thing I thought about. I worried myself sick that you didn't get hurt or worst…dead." She didn't want her son to end up like her father (As much as she loved the man), leaving home to go on some adventure or fight and never come back.

But now, he came here and told her that that was exactly what he was going to do. He was leaving the safety of his home to go off into space. She just wanted to yell at the top of her lungs and forbid him from going, but deep down, she knew that this wasn't her call. Gohan was a man now, and the only thing she could do now was just accept his decisions and hope for the best. She hated that thought, but she had to do it.

That was one of the burdens of being a mother: Watching her son grow up and leave the nest.

She ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him: "Despite everything that's happened in our lives up to now and no matter what you do from this day forward Gohan; I want you to know that… I'm so proud of you, whether it was you getting A's in class, or it was you winning an important fight, I'm proud. You've grown up to be such a wonderful person, one that I know who will go on to be great. I'll support you in whatever you do…Just promise me, when you leave to go off into space, promise you'll do everything you can to be safe."

Gohan smiled and returned his mother's hug with one of his own. His mother was overbearing, this was a fact that was as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue. But seeing her like this and hearing her reasoning for doing it all; it really opened his eyes to a lot of things. And it was now his turn to get some things off of his chest.

"I promise; thanks mom. I'm proud of you too" He softly gripped his mom by her shoulders and pushed her so that they were making eye contact. "I know that wherever he is in Otherworld, dad feels the same way. I know that dad and I haven' been easy to deal with at times, but you stuck with us and you were patient, no matter what crazy thing we got ourselves into. If we didn't have you in our lives then I'm sure things would've been worse than they ended up being. I'm happy…and so proud to be your son." He hugged her again and said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie…" Chi-Chi said with a smile on her face. She then broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Okay, now that we've taken care of that, can you lend me a hand in getting the table set up for lunch?"

"Sure thing, just let me sign this thing first."

"Here, you need your thumb print for this thing." Chi-Chi threw her son a thumb ink pad for him. She left the room to let her son sign the pamphlet which didn't take long, and he soon after joined her and set up for lunch.

**XXX**

The rest of that day went unhitched for the most part. Goten came back from Capsule Corp and he, Chi-Chi and Gohan ate lunch. During the meal, Gohan dropped the news of him going to the GP which got the youngest Son boy excited and asking if he could come with, a request that his mommy instantly denied. After lunch, Gohan and Goten went fishing and hanging out till night and after that the two went home and got some rest, Gohan falling asleep with his hand placed right on top of the pamphlet; as he quickly drifted off to sleep, the pamphlet began to glow blue. A sign that something big was about to happen…

Gohan snored, enjoying his slumber to its fullest. That was when he felt a soft hand rubbing his hair, but he soon knocked it away and continued sleeping. Then he felt it again, causing a strained expression to appear on his face. "Geh, knock it off Goten. I'm trying to sleep." He knocked the hand away again. But for a third time he felt the hand on his hair, only this time he heard giggling from a soft feminine voice that wasn't his mother.

"Wow…this hair is so spiky, yet so soft…" Yep, that definitely wasn't his mother talking, which in turn caused the demi-saiyan to open his eyes and sit up on the bed to see nothing but black, literally. He tried looking around for any source of light and the only thing he found was a woman to his right; she was wearing a blue and white dress. She was blond hair that flowed down to her back and tied in a ponytail with a red band.

Her blue eyes stared right at the half alien as she continued to affectionately rub his hair, much to his confusion.

"Uh…Excuse me ma'am," He awkwardly began. "Do you know where I am? I get the feeling I'm not in my house anymore." The second Gohan finished asking that question, the door opening, revealing a man with brown skin, black eyes, and a red dot in the center of his forehead wearing a purple military like uniform.

"Good morning, Gohan Son." The man began. "While you are here, I will be your guide."

Gohan turned around to face the man and he asked: "Guide? For what?"

The man gave Earth's strongest warrior a salute and answered: "Congratulations on your acceptance into the GP Academy."

"What?" Gohan said standing up. He walked over to the man. "You're just taking me away?! I can't leave just yet! My family doesn't know about this!"

"Actually, Gohan." The man corrected. "Your family is fully aware of this and have given their consent."

Hearing this, Gohan's eyebrow raised. "They…have?" He asked.

"Yes, they have. If you don't believe me I have the video to prove it." He pressed a button that was apparently on his wrist causing a screen to appear out of nowhere and begin playing.

On the screen, there sat Chi-Chi and Goten and they were both giving the warmest and most sincere smiles possible.

"Hey big bro. The weird purple man…"

"Goten, don't be rude." Chi-Chi scolded.

"Sorry mom." The young boy apologized. "This guy holding the camera said, you'd already be gone when you see this. I wanted to come with you but mom wouldn't let me, plus the purple man said I was too young." Gohan couldn't help but smile when he saw his little brother pouting at the fact that he couldn't go off into space. "But he said I could give you some presents, so I gave him the stuff I got you for when you finished school. Plus I made something special for you! But mom said you can't open it yet."

"Goten, finish it up sweetie."

"Okay mom, anyway Gohan, go kick a lot of butt and catch a lot of bad guys out there in space. I wanna hear about it when you get back! I'll miss you…"

"Gohan, I told you everything I needed to yesterday, so there's no need to repeat it." Chi-Chi said. "Just know that I love you, and…have fun up there. But promise me you'll be safe; that means no being around the wrong crowd, no alcohol, and avoid suspicious looking people, ESPECIALLY women!" She advised. "I also left you a couple of gifts. Some you can't open until you touch down and you're in the place you'll be staying. I love you, be safe." After those final words, the screen shut to black, and a few tears were falling down Gohan's face.

"Are you alright?" The man in purple asked. Gohan rubbed his tears and with the biggest smile he ever had, he answered:

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better than I do now." Gohan was given a small case, now that he got a good look at it; he recognized that it was his capsule case Bulma had given him some years ago…

"This was what your family wanted me to give you." The guide informed. Before Gohan could give a response, the darkness began to fade away and a bright light began to overshadow him. Turning towards this source of light Gohan saw that he was smack in the middle of space; as a matter of fact he was going right by Saturn.

He saw the stars in space from the inside of what he was sure was the ship and he was astounded. It had been over ten years since his adventures in Namek. He had forgotten just how beautiful the vast of space could truly be. He looked down at his capsule case and a smile once again found its way across his face once again.

"Mom…Goten…I don't know just what the GP has in store for me, but I promise I'm gonna give it everything I've got…and the whole universe won't forget the name Gohan Son." Seeing the outsides of space, the unknown of what was next for him, it had the good old Saiyan blood within him pumping, and he was getting excited by the minute. His family was in full support of him in this new venture, and he was gonna take full advantage of that!

Gohan wasn't sure of what was next for him in his newest journey, but whatever it was, he was more than ready for whatever challenge was thrown his way!

**Chapter End**

**Yeah, bet you were expecting a big confrontation/argument between Gohan and his moms and him being all 'f**k you mom, I do what I want'! Nah, that would've been too easy to do. Now Chi-Chi has a bit of a bad rep in the Dragonball fandom and people (myself included for a time) confuse her overbearingness for bitchiness; and while she can be pretty naggy, I wanted this chapter to show that she does love Gohan and no matter what choice he makes and how she feels about it, she'll still support him. **

**Also, could any fans here describe to me what the GP uniforms look like, I feel like I failed at describing them in this and the last chapter, and I don't want to just tell you guys to Google what they look like…**

**Anyways, I'll catch you all next time in GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Guest: **Hm…I'll leave NB in this fic a mystery for now…

** DARK-ZERO-0000: **Vegeta may know more than you think…I'll just leave it at that…

** Egohan: **It might not have gone how you think it would, but here you go

** Cerberus13**: BAM! This soon enough?

** Waffle192: **Sorry, this might not be as long as you wanted, but I hope this will still satisfy you…

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
